Chi's destiny
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: when the yondaime was celebrating the birth of his daughter with his wife and one year old son, he didnt think kyuubi would attack, or that he would take an interset in his daughter, follow chi through the ups and downs of having a voice in her head, and follow naruto as he looks for his...missing sister?
1. Chapter 1

The day had been peaceful, as always. Nothing to warn what would happen later. In fact, this day was a day to celebrate. Today, the Yondaime hokage was celebrating the birth of his second child, a baby girl, with his wife and one year old son. His son had come to look like a baby Yondaime, and his new daughter looks just like his wife, Kushina, with an exception of a streak of purple down the middle of the red heads hair. The day was perfect, that is until young Kakashi Hatake bursts into the room.

* * *

Yondaime-sama, there is a mass problem!" kakashi screams as he ran into the room. "Calm down, kakashi, what is it?" The Yondaime says smoothly.

" The guards were feeling uncomfortable, so they looked out into the horizon. The Kyuubi is almost here, destroying everything in its path!" Everyone gasps, and looks around worriedly.

"No, this is very bad. Gather all available ninja, go to the academy first and tell them to evacuate the children. Then spread the word to ninja, and help them with the civilians. I don't think its going to be a good day at all." Kushina looks up at Minato worriedly."Minato, what are you going to do, you can't defeat the kyuubi!" She whispers worriedly. "I know, but I have to try. I trust that you will watch the children?" With a sad nod from kushina, he jumps out the window to ready the ninja.

* * *

**battle field**

Kakashi, watch the frontier for me, i think i have a way to stop kyuubi." "Hai!"

* * *

**hospital**

Minato runs into kushinas room, and sees her sleeping. " I am sorry love, but i need the children for this, take care of them." right before he leaves, he is knocked unconcious by sarutobi. "Sorry minato, but I will do this. Kakashi, come with me so that you way be a witness and bring the children back."

* * *

**battle field lalalalalalalalalalalalal sorry i was bored, to lazy to erase. continue!**

sarutobi walks on the battle field, everyone backs away. Suddenly, Kyuubi stills, like he is listening, waiting. sarutobi walks forward, right in front fo the beast and stands perfectly still as kyuubi stares at him. sarutobi stares unflinchingly into the eyes of kyuubi, until it speeks.

_**Hahahah, they send an old man, a boy, and a little girl, im shaking in my pelt. You think you can defeat me, THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!**_

As he rants, the girls eyes open and she stares at kyuubi questioningly. The demon shows her his fangs and scary eyes, but all that does is make her stare more and giggle quietly, while one year old naruto is shaking in fear crying silently.

**_she is interesting, interesting in deed. Tell you what, I am quite boared, I will let you seal me inside of them, as long as my soul and influence are sealed in to her. The boy can have my chakra, the girl will not need it when my plans for her are complete._**

Sarutobi calls upon the death god, sacrifices himself, blah blah.

* * *

After the children were brought back to a sceptical minato and a curious jiraiya, kakashi tells them everything.

"So, you check his seal, ill check her seal" jiraiya offers. After a few minutes, jiraiya gasps. "Youre not gonna like this, minato. Kyuubi quickly altered the seal some how, because he can easily influence her. But there's something wrong, like he's trying to merge, but he wants to wait. We cant seal it though, we could accidentally seal something else off, or make it worse. I just recommend you to watch her carefully. later!" And with that, jiraiays gone.

"Minato, what do we do? I don't want that thing to influence our daughter." The Yondaime sighed tiredly,"Theres nothing we can do, we can only watch and hope that the demon doesn't do as much as jiraiya said it would."

* * *

**seal/mindscape thing**

_**let s see, ah here we are. **_chi's infant body manifests, and she smiles happily at the demon.

**_I will train you to be the best, none of my hosts will be defenceless baby's, you will be here at any free time you have, I will teach you until I have no reason to, then I will give you all my power. you sadly wont be a kitsune, but I am fine with that. come, kit, let me show you the way to greatness, young oni..._**


	2. poll

**Okay guys, I was thinking, and I am a little stuck, who should chi be paired with? I take all answers and will listen. You can gice me answers or vote on a pair below. Thanks!**

* * *

**FIRST IS INCEST.**

**Chi/ Kushina**

**chi/Naruto**

* * *

**SECOND IS STRAIGHT.**

**chi/ Sasuke**

**chi/ Neji**

**chi/ Kiba**

**chi/ Shino**

**chi/ Rock lee**

**chi/ Shikamaru**

**chi/ Choji**

**chi/ Itachi**

**chi/ Kisame**

**chi/ Deidara**

**chi/ Sasori**

**chi/ Pain**

**chi/ Hidan**

**chi/ Zetsu**

**chi/ Gaara**

**chi/Kankuro**

**chi/ oc**

**chi/ Sakon**

**chi/ Ukon**

**chi/ Juugo**

**chi/ Suigetsu**

**chi/ Kimmimaro**

**chi/ Haku**

**chi/ Male Kyuubi/ Jihi**

* * *

**THIRD IS FEM/FEM. YUM.**

**chi/ Ten-Ten**

**chi/ Hinata**

**chi/ Ino**

**chi/ Sakura**

**chi/ Temari**

**chi/ Kin**

**chi/ Tayuya **

**chi/ Karin**

**chi/ Fem. Haku**

**chi/ Shizune**

**chi/ Hana**

**chi/ Yuugao**

**chi/ Anko**

**chi/Kurenai**

**chi/ Yugito**

**chi/ Female Kyuubi/ Jihi**

**chi/ Mei**

**chi/ oc**

* * *

**Okay, so do tell. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am currently board, so I thought about writing chapter 2. Sorry about the long wait, I have been doing other stories and crap. Enjoy my story my kittens! _I've been listening to the pussycat dolls, so suck it up losers! _I don't mean it! I have talked to some friends, and HAREM is winning the votes from me, so vote. **

**So far, chi/kyuubi or jihi is in first**

**chi/naruto in second**

**chi/anko and chi/ kushina are in a tie for third. VOTE!**

* * *

_**TEN Years Later Hokage Tower**_

The day was bright, the ninjas were doing whatever it is that ninjas do. The Yondaime was having a fairly good day destroying every Kages enemy, Paperwork. He would stay there for a little while longer, then go home to see his wife, their son and daughter. Minato was a very happy man, not wanting much more than for his kids to become good ninja, and make the ninja world, and him, proud. What he didn't expect was that his happy life was going to come crumbling down.

His daughter had dissapeard for hours lately, while avoiding everyone and glaring more than usual. She had even started calling him Minato, no longer father. If anyone asks, he just says she has a lot of respect for him, so that's what she calls him. If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

**_CHI'S P.O.V._**

The day was going well, The ninjas were doing their thing, Konoha was peaceful. And I had glared at Minato 23 times today. Score!

**_Ugh. You are such a child._**

_But you are the one who said that my father did all this. I will soon finish your fighting style, then what will you teach me?_

**_Hmmm, you learn fast, kit. I know! I'll let you sign my summons. The foxes are getting bored lately. You can entertain them for me._**

_Okay, oh oh! Can I get a summoning tattoo? Like one of the cool ones where the boss is up your arm?_

**_I don't know. Since I am the boss, you would have a tattoo of me on you forever. _**

_What, whats wrong with that.?_

**_Hello! Village full of Kyuubi haters is where you live, big problem!_**

_They cam just suck it up!_

**_Fine, I will give it to you tonight, but you need to go to a friend, preferably that crazy snake lady_**

_Anko? I guess I could spend the night with her, she is off. And she'll help. Alright, I have to go, talk to you later_

* * *

I shut off my conversation with Kyuubi, then made my way down stairs. "Kushina, can I stay at a friend's house tonight?" I ask quietly. I don't talk a lot.

"Hmmm, I guess, be good." I nod my head, then walk over to Ankos. I knock once, and the door is swung open, a frantic Anko stairing down at me. She pulls me inside, then throws me down on her bed, smirking at me.

"WEll, well, well. Look who stoped by, and wearing shorts and a shirt, you must be ready." recently, Anko thought it would be funny to tell me about sex, then proceed to try to rape me every second she got. I say try, because usually there's someone to stop her from raping a ten year old that just happens to be the Hokages daughter.

I look around for some help, but none comes. She looks down at me with a sexy smirk, then leans down and kisses my neck, sucking gently there. She then kisses her way to my mouth, and her lips are all over mine. I can taste the dango she eats, as our tongues battle for dominance. This isn't something new. My friends have done this more as I have gotten older, and they say they will only do more as I age. After all, you must be pretty bang in if they want you at ten. As we kiss, she does something new. Her hands explore my body, touching places that make me shiver and moan. Her hands ghost over my stomach, and hit the waistband of my jeans, when she's suddenly gone, like she was never there.

I look around, and notice kurenai and yuugao holding Anko back from me. "Release her, she didn't do anything." They let go of her, and kurenai saunters over to me. She gets behind me on the bed, then places me in her lap, her facing my back. She kisses my neck lightly, while yuugao strodes over and gives me a hello kiss, with a bit of tounge. See, I told you they couldn't wait. I would lose my virginity at twelve if this keeps up. Although, from what I heard, it feels rather nice.

"So, why are you here anyways?" anko asks me. "I am getting a sort of tattoo from kyuubi, and during my sleep my tails might pop out. I need you to watch me." Anko grins sexily, and says,"I'll do more than watch you." Then gets popped upside the head by yuugao. My friends, and future Rapists.

The night comes too soon for us, yuugao and kurenai leave, but not without warning anko. When its time for sleep, I quickly crawl in anko's bed, and lay. A moment later, the bed dips, and anko is suddenly next to me, cuddling me. The night was rough, I kept feeling strange burning sensations on my left arm, and it didn't feel good. When I awoke, I saw anko studying my left arm. "She does good work, thank her later. You have team placement next week, and so does your brother, get up." She ends with a chaste kiss, and pushes me off the bed.

I got up, and looked in the mirror. A girl 2 to 3 inches shorter than average, red hair with a purple stripe down middle, wearing a bright green shirt with red Uzumaki swirls on front and back, black pants with pockets looks back at me. If you look closer, you can see the beginning development of curves, and a top right fang sticking out of her mouth like an Inuzaka, making her look cut enow but sexy later. White shinobi sandals for shoes, and some weird tattoos. One is a vine-like plant with flowers all over, starting on the pulse point on the left side of her face, and ending on the left side of her face in beautiful flowers. On her right cheek is a silhouette of a raven, all on her body are wired tiger-like stripes that are where they would be on a real tiger**,(instead of whisker marks like her brother has, she has tattoos and stripes on her cheek)**and now a roaring kyuubi on her left shoulder. She puts shinobi tape everywhere so she looks like a mummy, nods to her self, then heads out. She has been wearing that tape since she was five, barely any one has seen her face since.

* * *

_**ACADEMY, NARUTO'S CLASS(naruto is older than chi by 2 years, so he would be getting placed and plus minato wanted them to stay together)**_

Today my brother and I where going to be placed on teams, most likely together. Yay. Our team of course would be the best, no matter what. I walked in the room, and all conversation stopped, before the whispers started.

"What is Yondaimes youngest doing here?"

"I bet she heard I was in this class, and came to watch her future mate. _Woof!_"

"She better not look at sasuke-kun!"

I really feel bad for sasuke, cause quiet a few girls were saying that, and from what I heard from naruto, along with the 'if I see you with him im gonna beat the crap outta him', he's a total ass. I turn to Iruka, and nod my head. He nods back, and tells the class on how I will be joining Narutos team because the Hokage said so. I hear complaints and such, but no one dares say it to my face, not since I beat my father at a spar once. It was quite easy, he wasnt expecting me to pull a kunai on him, so he lost. I also looked different than I did the last week.

I now wear a tight blue shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl, black cargo pants with green pockets, black shinobi sandals, and purple and green fingerless gloves. A newly aquired Inuzaka marking fang is on a chain around my neck. It's from Hana, apparently it is a symbol that tells other Inuzakas to back off, that there taken. The major difference is my bandages, they're still there, it's just now there black and have a shark teeth pattern by my mouth, forever in a crazy grin. With my curves and mysterious appearance, I look pretty bad ass. After teams are set, I talk to Kurama.

_Are you crazy? AN Emo Uchiha, a Banshee, and Overprotective brother is NOT a god team!_

**_Sorry, I was just trying to be nice. Come to the mindscape if your board. I want to do...stuff._**

_Somehow that doesn't sound much more promising. How come it sounds quite sexual?_

**_Because, it is. You never come for make out sessions. I want some!_**

_I didn't know I was handing my body for the highest bidder, and since when did you want me?_

**_Since you were giving your friends were getting free tastes. I want all!_**

_Alright, geesh, I'll be there in a minute._

I look around the room, most of us were still here, so I went to 'sleep'.

* * *

_**MINDSCAPE THINGY**_

When I entered, I looked around for my favorite kitsune. It wasnt until I smelt a salty sweet smell in the air, that I realized I was smelling her arousal, so I must be close. I walked down a few halls, before I came upon a very fancy door, so I opened it, and almost fainted. On a red velvet sheet bed, was Kurama, tall, red-haired, curvy, sexy Kurama, wearing nothing but her tails covering her, giving me a very sexy smirk. I walk over slowly, my eyes raking over her figure and face, before I hit the bed. She winks, then next thing I know, im on my back on the bed, and she's straddling me, both of us, some how, fully naked. She smiles at me, then begins her exploration of me with her tounge, tracing every part of me, until she reaches my lower lips. She achingly, slowly, traces her tounge around it, then plunges in. Encouraged by my gasps and moans, she goes deeper, thrusting her wet heaven, making me scream her name, till I climax. As I come down from my high, I notice that Kurama is smiling softly at me, I was going to ask her why, but she started massaging my scalp, and for some reason I purred. She seem shocked, and a little worried. "If you are _purring_ over this, then the merge is going a lot faster than I thought."

She kept her worried look for a second, then broke out in a mischouves grin, and pointed at me. I didnt get it, until I felt something behind me. I looked behind me quickly, gasping at the sight of three tails. One middle fox tail, two tiger side tails. I immediately freaked, and looked in the mirror. I also now had two fuzzy fox ears on my head, slit purple eyes, and my stripes were more pronounced.

"What did you do to me!?" I practically screamed.

"I did nothing, the transformation is complete. Now, when you awake, you will feel a Ginjutsu, dont dispel it, its hiding your extras. Now remember, come back for training with your other form. And yes, you have an animal form. I'll teach you to control it later, your sensei will be there soon, leave."

* * *

_**ROOM IN ACADEMY**_

I awaken to find Naruto looking bored, Sakura trying, key word _trying_, to flirt with Sasuke, and him brooding. Good, he's still not here. I feel the Genjutsu in the back of my head, letting me know it was there. I looked over at naruto, and he stood up, placing an eraser on the door, yelling about stupid senseis. One minute later, the door opened, and Kakashi Hatake came in. "My first impression is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof." We all sweat dropped, and headed for the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, but I decided to take a break for awhile. Actually, I lost ideas .whatever. **

**Winning right now is CHI/KUSHINA and CHI/KYUUBI. I made Kyuubi female cause I role that way, deal.**

**READ!**

We walked on the roof, and sat. I sat between Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura sat next to Sasuke on his left, and Kakashi sat in front of us.

"Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, and what not." Kakashi says, while reading an orange book.

"Ano, sensie, wouldn't it be better if you went first, to show us how?" Sakura said unsure.

"Hmm, I guess so. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I don't want to tell you anything else, your turn, Pinky."He says and points to Sakura.

Her eye twitches in irritation, before she calms, and replies,"My name is Sakura Haruno...**"** I zoned out there, not caring.

"Alright, go Broody." Kakashi says next, pointing to Sasuke.

"Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes and too many dislikes, I have no hobbie, and my dream, no, ambition, is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." Obsessed much.

"Next, Blondie." Kakashi points at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I like ramen and family, I dislike Teme, my hobbies are training and I want to be the next Hokage!" He shouts loudly.

"Okay, now you, kitten." He is rewarded with a growl.

"My name is Chi Uzumaki, I like friends and Vixens, I dislike...things...I have no current dream, and I like to train." Everyone stares at me, never hearing my voice before. After all, you would stare if it sounded like melodious chime bells and sultry-ish at the same time. At vixen, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, probably going to tell my dad. Whatever.

He takes us straight to test, we fail, we eat, he passes us, blah.

* * *

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"Pink Banshee, in position."

"Naruto, change our names!"

"No, Kakashi said I could pick them today, deal!"

"Fine, Queen Brood, in position. Hn."

"Ramen Hokage coming up, are you ready sis?"

"Dragon Empress ready for attack."

"GO!"

At that, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura spring into action, scaring the car straight to me. As soon as it sees me, it doves into my arms, purring loudly as I heald it. Everyone walked over to me with scratches and angry faces, while mine was blank and unharmed, petting the cat.

"Good job team, lets report to the mission room." Kakashi says, as he comes over and starts walking away.

We reach the Hokage tower a few minutes later, giving the cat to her over weight owner. I am pretty positive I heard whispers of,'yes, yes, squeeze harder, suffocate.' from my teammates. That would need to be looked into.

"Good job team, now, would you like to paint Mr. Kazama's fence, clean the Inuzaka kennels,..." "No, Tora, come back!" "...find Tora?"

"No! I am sick of D-rank missions, dad, I want a real mission." Naruto says demandingly.

"Naruto! Your father and sensei will-" Iruka started, until Kakashi cut him off. "Honestly, they are ready."

Minato looks to Kakashi, who nods, then Sasuke, who nods, Sakura nods, Naruto nods. He looks at me, and I look at the walls, suddenly finding them interesting. He takes that as a 'Do as you will', and says yes.

"ANBU, bring him in."

They wait for...a half drunk old man. Disappointment, but it could get better.

"Who are these brats? I am Tazuna, the great bridge builder! I asked for ninja, not children!" Fail. Naruto seems to not like that, so he charges forward, only to be stopped when I trip him and put my foot on his back so he wouldn't get back up. He stopped struggling, so I backed away and he got up.

"Okay, bad-ass red-head, I don't mind. Others..."

I do look bad-ass I changed my outfit earlier because Anko litterly burned it. With my slight development of curves, I look a little older. My customary top right fang sticking out of mouth like an Inuzaka is there, but can't be seen because of the bandages, which stayed the same. I wore black cargo pants with green pockets, a tight blood-red shirt with no sleeves or stomach so it shows my bandages, and purple and green finger-less gloves. The Inuzaka marking fang Hana gave me is on a chain around my neck. My wakizashi is on my back, so I can pull it over my shoulder. It has an Orange sheath, and the blade is a pure white with a black edge. The guard is a deep black and resembles a Kitsune head. The handle is covered shiny silver cloth that makes sure the grip is comfortable I should probably explain my bandages. They are around my legs, arms, waist, neck, and mouth part of my face. Showing my nose and up on my head, my feet and my hands. My eyes changing colors from poison green, to forest green, to neon green, to emerald green all without warning, seeing your soul. That's what Anko said. Then again, its Anko.

"You will be escorted by four Genins and one Junin. They are capable for this. You have three weeks, hurry back."

We nod and exit, going to pack, then meet at the gate.


End file.
